Some vehicles have doors that, when in an open position, are open so far away from a seat within the vehicle that a user may have a difficult time reaching and grasping an interior door handle to pull the door closed when seated in the seat. The seats within these vehicles may also be so far off of the ground that some users have a difficult time gaining leverage to climb into or out of the seats of the vehicle.